


People in glass houses...

by Accal1a



Series: Exploration [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dominance, Edgeplay, Edging, Exhibitionism, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexually Confident Alec Lightwood, top!alec, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Alec gets Magnus back for the 'table incident' by keeping him on edge for as long as warlockly possible, whilst showing the world just who he belongs to.





	People in glass houses...

**Author's Note:**

> THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE SHOT DAGNAMIT. HOW AM I NOW ON PART #4?
> 
> (Translated into Pусский [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6612934/17011911#part_content) by the awesome [Alisa_Kaplan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisa_Kaplan)).

“Magnus!”

Magnus knew that voice, knew he was in trouble; but if he was in trouble anyway, he might as well finish what he was doing. The spell he was preparing _was_ difficult but it wasn't so difficult that he couldn't put his work down and start again later. It was more the principal of the thing. That, and he was pretty sure he knew what this was going to be about, so stretching out the time could only end well for him. Could only end badly for him.

“I'm waiting.”

Magnus gulped, he really had better go into the other room.

Alec watched Magnus walk into the living room quietly, his feet padding softly on the hardwood floors. He found himself blown over once again by how much he loved the man in front of him and he only narrowly avoided smiling at him.

“Yes?” Magnus asked nonchalantly, a hint of a challenge in his voice, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Alec crossed the space in two long strides and pulled Magnus in by the lapels of his beautiful royal blue jacket. Their lips crashed together, Alec immediately running his tongue along the seam of Magnus' mouth, asking for entrance and taking it as soon as he was granted it. He walked them both backwards until they were close to one of the brick walls. When they were nearly there, Alec moved his hands up to hold the back of Magnus' neck, one hand reaching up to protect his head from the wall when they crashed into it.

Magnus moaned into their joined mouths when they connected and Alec smiled into the kiss. He knew how much Magnus enjoyed being pushed against a wall, knew he enjoyed not being able to move, the hard surface at his back, the handsy Shadowhunter enveloping his front.

Alec grabbed on to Magnus' hands, sliding his calloused fingers down Magnus' palm before linking their fingers together, squeezing slightly. He deepened the kiss, pressing his entire body into Magnus', giving Magnus no room to do anything but take whatever he was being given.

Magnus moaned wantonly into Alec's mouth when Alec pulled his hands up and pinned them above his head.

Alec pulled back and Magnus' lips attempted to chase his own, but Alec kept him pinned and his mouth well out of their reach. He loved the way Magnus looked when he had been kissed like this. Slightly drunk on lust, with glassy eyes, messy hair and rosy lips.

“You okay?” Alec asked seriously, letting Magnus' hands go from where he had pinned them and stepping back ever so slightly.

Magnus didn't move his arms from where they were. “Very.”

Alec smirked and Magnus saw the wicked glint in his eye just before Alec wrapped his hands around his wrists and pressed them into the rough brickwork again.

“That's good,” Alec said, voice husky, “because you need to be told off.”

“What for?” Magnus whispered, brain momentarily forgetting how to think when Alec wedged one of his legs between his own, pushing upwards slightly and causing a glorious friction.

Alec didn't answer him, just swooped back in for another kiss, pressing Magnus as far into the wall as he could. 

After a few minutes, in which Magnus was weakly struggling and moaning softly when he could get a breath, Alec stopped kissing his mouth and instead ran maddeningly soft kisses down his jaw and behind his ear. He sucked into the sensitive flesh there, marking Magnus in a way he knew drove his boyfriend crazy.

Magnus was squirming, trying to get free. Trying to do something to stop the pleasure which was ramping up exponentially. He needed to touch Alec, needed to do something so he could pay attention to something other than the assault on his senses. His fingers moved impotently against Alec's punishing grip. He could barely form a coherent thought and his arousal was so hard in his trousers that it was almost painful.

“Alec.”

“Hmm?” Alec answered, sucking another hickey into Magnus' throat, just below the previous one.

“Alec,” Magnus gasped between panting breaths, “stop teasing.”

Alec stopped his ministrations and looked Magnus right in the eyes, keeping the pressure on Magnus' wrists.

“Now why would I do that?” Alec replied, drawing Magnus' hands together above his head so that he could hold them with one hand and going back to attacking his boyfriend's neck. His free hand rested palm down on the brickwork by Magnus' head and not on Magnus' body, which is where Magnus wanted it.

Magnus moaned low and loud and squirmed in Alec's grip. He hated this. He loved this. If he could only _move_ he thought he'd be able to cope, but Alec wasn't giving him any leeway at all.

Alec moved back to Magnus' lips and started to kiss him languidly. 

The change of pace was enough for Magnus' brain cells to fire up again, and he began to rut against the leg between his own, trying to give himself much needed friction.

Alec pulled his lips from his.

“None of that,” Alec said, somehow holding Magnus even more securely than he had been a moment ago, “you stay still until I tell you to move, not before.”

Magnus thought he might entirely short circuit if he couldn't move, couldn't take the pressure away from his aching arousal, but he did as he was told.

“Good boy.” Alec purred in his ear and Magnus nearly lost his head entirely, moaning deep in his throat. If he wasn't touched soon he thought he might lose all cognitive function and never get it back.

Alec finally moved his other hand down, opening the buttons on Magnus' shirt very slowly, kissing down his chest as he did so. 

Magnus cursed Alec's long arms and his ability to seemingly be everywhere at once.

When the shirt was open, Alec moved his head up to Magnus', looking him directly in the eyes.

“You still okay?” Alec asked, concern momentarily caused him to drop his façade.

“Yes.” Magnus managed after a moment.

“Sure?” Alec pressed, slightly worried he'd taken this too far.

“Promise. Now kiss me.” Magnus replied, rutting slightly on Alec's leg again.

“Who's in charge here?” Alec asked with a smile. “I thought I told you no movement.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Magnus replied, winking. He was pretty impressed that he was talking in full sentences. The brief conversation offered a slight reprieve from the tension that had been building and he was thankful, even though he was now fully aware that he'd just poked a very dominant bear.

Alec pulled his hands from Magnus' and stepped fully away. 

Magnus felt bereft for a second before he received his next demand.

“Against the window, palms flat.” Alec said.

Magnus complied, gasping as his nipples hit the cold glass. He could see out on to his balcony and the city beyond. He didn't take Alec for the exhibitionist type, but he'd given up being surprised by Alec in bed. As time had gone on they'd shared many kinks and wants in the bedroom department and Alec's interests were many and varied, but this had never come up before. Magnus smiled. He was going to love this. He was going to hate this.

Alec moved up behind him, pulling him away slightly so that he had access to whatever he wanted to take from him. Magnus already thought he was so aroused that one touch would be enough, but knowing Alec it wouldn't be that easy.

“I'm going to make you orgasm right here, in this window, for all the world to see.” Alec promised, breathing next to Magnus' ear.

Magnus shuddered, the combination of the words and the close proximity to his ear, the way Alec's breath ghosted over his neck, drove him crazy.

Alec started with Magnus' nipples, playing with them, rolling them between his fingers and tweaking with just enough pressure that they were painful but not overly so. Magnus could feel the orgasm welling up inside him and he wondered whether this would be one of the only times he managed to come from nipple stimulation alone. He arched up into the touch, moaning softly, his hands cold on the window a juxtaposition to the heat raging inside him.

Seconds before he thought he would get a release, Alec stopped all of his actions and stepped back, not touching Magnus at all.

Magnus wasn't proud of it, but he whined.

Alec chuckled. “You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?”

 _No_. Magnus thought. _Of course I didn't. I was just hoping it would be_. His need to orgasm was getting to be a real problem. He pushed his hands further into the window, his shoulders feeling the renewed pressure.

Alec walked away, actually out of the room for a moment. 

Magnus watched him go into the master bedroom and come back out with a book. Wow. He really wasn't getting off easy at all.

“Stay.” Alec said, sitting down gracefully on one of the armchairs, opening the book as he did so.

Magnus hanged his head down between his shoulders, trying to ground himself, breathing deeply until he had some semblance of normalcy, despite the deep ache in his trousers. He heard Alec get up after several minutes.

“Well done.” Alec said, whispering in his ear.

Magnus shuddered and Alec smirked, he was enjoying himself.

Alec reached round in front of Magnus, pressing his body up against him. He lowered the zip on Magnus' very tight, very stylish black jeans. Magnus wasn't wearing any underwear and his leaking member immediately popped out.

“Naughty.” Alec whispered in Magnus' ear and was rewarded with another shudder.

“What to do, what to do.” Alec pondered, sliding both hands down Magnus' chest and up again.

Magnus was making keening sounds in the back of his throat. He was hating this. He was loving this. Alec was evil. Alec was an angel.

Eventually, Alec moved down to Magnus' arousal, grasping it in a firm hand and Magnus nearly sobbed in relief. He bucked up into Alec's hand and moaned at the glorious friction that was created.

Alec moved his second hand to Magnus' left hip and pushed it down.

“What did I say about moving?” Alec asked in Magnus' ear in a sultry whisper.

Alec's hand was just casually resting on Magnus' heat and Magnus had to lock all his muscles to stop himself from moving. It took an immense amount of self control to stay still.

“You. Said. Don't.” Magnus finally gasped out.

“That I did.” Alec replied, giving two fast pumps of his hand.

Magnus cried out and for a moment, Alec thought he'd left it too long but no, his boyfriend was just crying out because of the pull on his neglected organ.

Alec removed both hands from Magnus and returned to where he was, picking his book up.

Magnus whimpered from the lack of contact, pressing his hands even further into the window. It was getting harder to keep them there, the sheer force of will involved in doing so a monumental task that he didn't think he'd be able to do if he didn't love this so much. He hated this. What was he doing? This was the best thing in the world.

Alec repeated exactly the thing over and over again until Magnus was just babbling incoherently, feeling like he'd been on edge since the dawn of time.

Every time Alec sat back down, he thought that that time was going to be the time that Magnus begged but it continued not to be and he was proud of his boyfriend's resolve. He knew he would have been a babbling mess at this point. He idly wondered what Magnus' retaliation was going to be. At this precise moment though, he couldn't bring himself to care what it would be.

He stood once more, moving over to Magnus who was nearly vibrating with need.

“Look at you, being so good for me.” Alec said, tweaking just one nipple and then the other. He'd been ignoring Magnus' shaft for a while now, fully aware of just how on edge his boyfriend was. One touch would probably send him over the edge and he wasn't going to do that. He wasn't stopping until Magnus begged, it was exactly what he deserved. 

Magnus raised his head, meeting Alec's gaze which was reflected in the glass.

“Alec. Alec _please_.” Magnus said, shifting backwards and pushing up against Alec's own erection. “I can't...”

“Uh Uh.” Alec admonished quietly, leaning in to whisper into Magnus' ear. “Until you can work out a way to recreate what you did to me, on _you_. Not. A. Chance.” Alec finished, biting down on Magnus' earlobe.

Magnus balled his hands into fists, his forehead resting on the window, the tiny action almost sending him over the edge.

“Now come!” Alec said, punctuating the command with his hand finally grasping Magnus' one thought in life. He immediately set off at a quick pace, giving Magnus the much needed fiction he required to send him over the edge. 

Magnus was panting hard, the stimulation almost too much after too long on the edge.

“For me and for anyone else who's watching.” Alec whispered directly into Magnus' ear.

With a shout, Magnus came then, spurting all over the window.

Alec continued to stroke him, not changing his speed until Magnus' length was merely jumping but not producing anything.

Magnus couldn't stop the whimper that escaped him when Alec stopped. He had no idea how he was even conscious, let alone standing.

“I've got you.” Alec whispered in his ear, pulling his trousers up with one arm while supporting him with the other.

“Good, because I don't have any legs.” Magnus mumbled.

Alec laughed softly, the amount of love for the man in front of him surprising him once again, and then guided them both back to the sofa. 

Magnus snuggled into Alec, one arm lazily across his boyfriend's torso. With Alec's arm around his shoulders he felt safe, loved.

“I should...” He said after a moment, vaguely gesturing at the bulge that was still present in Alec's trousers.

“Wait until you get some legs.” Alec said, laughing softly again.

Magnus nodded into Alec's shoulder. 

“Good plan,” he replied, already thinking up ways he could get Alec back for this.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Love' to my cheerleading nightmares.


End file.
